cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 21 November 2012 CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) Green Protection Agency 204 153 15,296,945 74,985 56.71 2 2,330,015 1,079,843 2,551 2) World Task Force 197 140 14,255,418 72,363 53.04 2 1,904,737 1,145,784 2,191 3) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 323 248 10,180,987 31,520 42.99 6 1,601,091 658,854 3,070 4) New Pacific Order 332 282 9,077,102 27,341 39.58 4 1,470,914 594,476 2,776 5) New Polar Order 270 205 7,083,493 26,235 31.19 4 1,270,990 400,854 2,658 6) Non Grata 157 123 7,499,890 47,770 29.40 5 1,001,748 611,123 2,418 7) Mostly Harmless Alliance 187 141 7,239,348 38,713 29.37 0 1,187,827 460,402 2,134 8) Orange Defense Network 191 145 6,289,449 32,929 26.32 4 1,081,794 412,203 1,514 9) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 178 122 6,086,339 34,193 25.28 1 857,973 499,830 1,628 10) Fark 161 104 6,021,899 37,403 24.59 6 969,213 369,456 2,486 11) Umbrella 89 74 6,563,665 73,749 24.38 2 779,376 616,430 1,278 12) Mushroom Kingdom 129 93 6,198,000 48,047 24.28 1 821,547 526,902 1,585 13) Sparta 161 127 5,669,063 35,212 23.41 1 873,493 384,481 2,317 14) RnR 189 146 5,417,917 28,666 23.36 2 864,055 373,427 1,771 15) Anarchy Inc. 136 106 5,823,560 42,820 23.22 2 918,708 384,167 1,973 16) The Imperial Order 140 108 5,416,931 38,692 21.99 2 807,854 383,752 1,733 17) The Order Of The Paradox 97 64 5,541,023 57,124 21.19 1 880,255 390,569 1,511 18) NATO 160 110 4,988,884 31,181 21.12 2 767,402 353,487 1,495 19) The Legion 150 107 4,834,334 32,229 20.32 1 873,051 277,277 1,552 20) The Phoenix Federation 104 81 5,049,437 48,552 19.75 0 768,180 336,404 1,701 21) The Democratic Order 75 59 4,434,892 59,132 16.89 1 712,646 288,761 668 22) The Last Remnants 107 77 4,075,105 38,085 16.58 2 664,630 273,935 1,135 23) Federation Of Armed Nations 103 64 4,065,832 39,474 16.44 1 641,846 229,439 1,918 24) Nordreich 103 83 3,907,266 37,935 15.91 0 615,099 222,448 1,552 25) Viridian Entente 139 117 3,583,397 25,780 15.84 2 628,558 221,678 1,039 26) The Dark Templar 72 57 4,143,633 57,550 15.83 0 578,886 330,206 1,106 27) Pax Corvus 61 41 4,029,811 66,062 15.14 0 641,043 278,687 589 28) Nusantara Elite Warriors 89 45 3,706,069 41,641 14.85 1 539,884 289,985 924 29) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 90 73 3,681,735 40,908 14.80 0 602,363 238,358 1,317 30) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 123 104 3,213,848 26,129 14.16 0 523,168 220,390 1,141 31) New Sith Order 120 97 3,226,080 26,884 14.12 2 525,510 210,905 1,026 32) Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism 164 127 2,690,374 16,405 13.57 1 521,297 109,071 821 33) LoSS 140 98 2,856,785 20,406 13.45 0 521,194 149,587 904 34) Terran Empire 125 100 2,983,236 23,866 13.45 1 530,424 167,471 526 35) Knights Of Ni! 74 49 3,294,810 44,524 13.06 0 649,020 160,891 521 36) Christian Coalition Of Countries 85 63 2,929,037 34,459 12.15 0 512,362 169,978 676 37) House Baratheon 65 48 3,076,914 47,337 12.08 1 433,262 237,687 909 38) Green Old Party 37 24 3,271,864 88,429 11.94 0 437,539 258,013 495 39) United Purple Nations 74 50 2,949,979 39,865 11.91 0 511,848 167,451 869 40) Guru Order 106 90 2,561,102 24,161 11.51 5 388,570 194,620 851 41) Siberian Tiger Alliance 56 46 2,950,623 52,690 11.40 0 462,236 212,753 977 42) Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics 52 42 2,848,433 54,778 10.95 0 410,147 202,193 717 43) Global Democratic Alliance 60 42 2,647,327 44,122 10.51 0 453,700 163,096 616 44) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 80 66 2,376,033 29,700 10.17 0 451,269 132,786 451 45) The Templar Knights 85 62 2,321,614 27,313 10.12 0 380,482 150,885 643 46) Random Insanity Alliance 77 58 2,325,397 30,200 9.91 1 385,319 147,664 871 47) The Order Of The Black Rose 17 3 2,735,186 160,893 9.59 0 278,362 273,119 395 48) Dominion of Righteous Nations 155 117 1,572,278 10,144 9.59 5 301,366 79,459 283 49) Death Before Dishonor 85 63 2,156,157 25,367 9.57 0 354,551 135,333 682 50) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 67 55 2,274,521 33,948 9.46 2 303,745 173,310 905 51) State Of Unified Nations 70 44 2,156,349 30,805 9.15 0 394,439 101,207 430 52) MI6 62 52 2,163,730 34,899 8.95 0 292,005 182,665 678 53) The International 75 65 2,043,291 27,244 8.91 0 325,366 151,473 453 54) Valhalla 45 38 2,230,863 49,575 8.70 0 369,678 136,114 752 55) Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers 55 46 2,110,274 38,369 8.58 0 342,651 137,804 553 56) Alpha Omega 33 24 2,270,225 68,795 8.49 1 308,667 178,654 444 57) We Are Perth Army 34 27 2,131,413 62,689 8.06 0 317,207 144,752 569 58) Invicta 62 46 1,836,399 29,619 7.86 0 330,533 106,758 448 59) Mortal Wombat 41 37 2,002,703 48,846 7.83 0 290,727 131,867 730 60) Nuclear Proliferation League 107 74 1,402,797 13,110 7.68 0 272,246 62,452 400 61) Wolfpack 29 24 1,859,697 64,127 7.01 0 264,172 142,750 378 62) Argent 36 30 1,799,319 49,981 7.01 0 271,587 132,733 470 63) The Realm Of The Rose 24 18 1,879,086 78,295 6.94 0 263,939 152,145 319 64) Aurora Borealis 37 31 1,757,571 47,502 6.90 0 268,425 128,782 401 65) SNAFU 46 20 1,654,571 35,969 6.81 0 265,585 102,264 540 66) The Apparatus 46 38 1,615,153 35,112 6.67 0 262,751 95,941 18 67) Cult Of Justitia 37 31 1,650,825 44,617 6.54 0 216,189 131,709 575 68) Global Order Of Darkness 42 30 1,588,515 37,822 6.47 0 241,066 105,786 690 69) Ragnarok 41 32 1,512,306 36,886 6.19 0 238,270 99,262 45 70) Old Guard 16 14 1,685,066 105,317 6.07 0 228,593 137,863 254 71) Federation Of Buccaneers 33 19 1,445,653 43,808 5.75 0 234,785 78,582 28 72) Knights Of The Round Table 84 53 964,023 11,476 5.57 0 166,858 54,822 169 73) Créole 11 6 1,560,650 141,877 5.51 0 176,500 156,209 226 74) Sengoku 30 26 1,397,610 46,587 5.50 0 202,499 95,599 75 75) Echelon 23 13 1,370,629 59,593 5.21 0 217,677 91,907 33 76) Avalanche 25 22 1,339,427 53,577 5.17 0 214,392 86,000 39 77) The Javahouse League 34 29 1,208,776 35,552 4.98 0 184,051 87,731 33 78) TENE 46 32 1,070,401 23,270 4.86 0 202,249 56,795 70 79) Global Protection Force 52 45 1,015,942 19,537 4.85 0 196,044 42,251 33 80) The Last Republic 43 34 1,058,580 24,618 4.73 1 174,441 60,325 59 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Auto-generated alliance file # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col Green Protection Agency GPA Green White World Task Force WTF Blue Lime Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black New Pacific Order NPO Red White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Non Grata NG Maroon White Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White Fark Fark Aqua Black Umbrella Umb Black White Mushroom Kingdom MK Maroon White Sparta Sparta Black Yellow RnR R&R Orange White Anarchy Inc. AI Purple White The Imperial Order TIO Blue White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black NATO NATO Blue Aqua The Legion Legion Purple White The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White The Last Remnants TLR Maroon White Federation Of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black Nordreich NoR Black Maroon Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua The Dark Templar DT Black White Pax Corvus Pax Black White Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow New Sith Order NSO White Red Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism GOONS Black White LoSS LoSS Black White Terran Empire TTE Green White Knights Of Ni! KofN Red White Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC Blue White House Baratheon HB Black White Green Old Party GOP Green Black United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Guru Order Guru Aqua White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Red Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Red Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White The Order Of The Black Rose OBR Black White Dominion of Righteous Nations DRN Maroon White Death Before Dishonor DB4D Yellow White Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White State Of Unified Nations SUN Yellow White MI6 MI6 White Black The International Int Orange Maroon Valhalla Valhalla Purple White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Alpha Omega AO Black Yellow We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Invicta Invicta Red White Mortal Wombat MW Green White Nuclear Proliferation League NPL Aqua White Wolfpack Wolfpack White Black Argent Argent Aqua Gray The Realm Of The Rose RoTR Black White Aurora Borealis AB Blue White SNAFU SNAFU Purple White The Apparatus App Black White Cult Of Justitia CoJ Red White Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White Ragnarok RoK Aqua White Old Guard OG Black White Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Knights Of The Round Table KoRT Black White Créole Créole Black White Sengoku Sengoku Purple White Echelon Echelon Blue White Avalanche Avalanche Blue White The Javahouse League tJL Brown Pink TENE TENE Yellow Black Global Protection Force GPF Yellow Black The Last Republic tLR Purple White Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the stronger alliance. Top 80 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members, or clear bloc intent to treaty) SuperFriends MADP 1 GOD,RIA,R&R,CSN,NPL C&G MADP 1 TLR,ODN,Int,GATO 62640 AZTEC MADP 1 GLOF,AB,DT 116374 Aftermath MDoAP 1 CRAP,App,TTK,MCXA,CCC,NADC Doomhouse Accords MDoAP 1 MK,Umb,GOONS Dos Equis (XX) MDoAP 1 MHA,Fark,R&R,Sparta 101590 Sentinel MDoAP 1 UPN,GDA,USN,Menotah 102361 The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,RIA,TTK,CRAP Duckroll MDoAP 1 TORN,AI,ML,IRON,Argent Kitten Defense Force Econ ODP 1 tR,Menotah,UCR Solidity Pact for an Allied Maroon (SPAM) ODoAP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,USN,CRAP Arizona ODP 1 TTE,CCC,UCR,NEAT,UCoN,Invicta Red Dawn ToA 1 Invicta,CoJ,UCR Apparatus Project Protectorate 1 App,KoRT # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # GPA: No. 1 alliance, Neutral # WTF: No treaties with higher alliances The World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark The Forge Accords MDoAP 1 NG,IRON 104086 The Temple of IRON MDoAP 1 GLOF,IRON 101296 26 and 47 Accords MDoAP 1 Argent,IRON 103167 SIMSANIT MDoAP 1 TORN,IRON 18065 Cactuars Love Electric Mangos Accords PIAT 1 IRON,RIA 100228 The Revelation Accords MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON 110739 The ".. .----. -.. - .- .--. - .... .- - " Accords MDoAP 1 IRON,AI 112288 Orange Hot Ferrous Love ODP 1 IRON,Int 114256 Vikings enter the IRON AGE MDoAP 1 IRON,Valhalla 116645 The Red-Fire Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,NPO 86174 Northwest Passage MDoAP 1 NATO,NPO 110916 The Big Trouble in Little China Accords MDoAP 1 TLR,NPO 109502 Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords MDoAP 1 TIO,NPO 102987 The New Unity Covenant MDoAP 1 NPO,GATO 112691 The Fukushima Accords MDoAP 1 NPO,OCN 112295 A New Leaf Pact PIAT 1 NPO,TORN 112692 Order 66 MDoAP 1 NPO,NSO 116263 I'm a real treaty! Accords MDoAP 1 AI,NPO 112343 A Treaty You Still Can't Refuse MDoAP 1 NPO,NG 113946 The Frozen Holy Water Pact MDP 1 CCC,NpO 59431 Treaty of Chambourcin MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,UPN The Treaty of Blaugrana MDoAP 1 USN,NpO The Blizzard Pact MDoAP 1 NpO,Avalanche The A-Bombs and Icicles Pact MDoAP 1 NpO,NPL 113688 Ice Chest Accords MDoAP 1 Fark,NpO 112638 Legio Frigidum Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,NpO 95670 Tonight We Ski In Hell MDoAP 1 NpO,Sparta 113218 Sub-Zero Accords MDoAP 1 NpO,RIA 113273 The FrozenFury Collaborator Accords ODoAP 1 NpO,Combine 113455 Merger Madness 2.0 MDoAP 1 NG,TLR 104088 The Carnivore Accords ODoAP 1 NG,NoR 104364 VEto this! MDoAP 1 MK,NG 105378 The Treaty of Redundancy Treaty ODoAP 1 NG,GOONS 109320 The Disastrous Father Accords MDoAP 1 NG,NSO 114383 The Nobody's Business Accords ODoAP 1 NG,UPN 114817 There and Back Again MDoAP 1 NG,Valhalla 116647 MHA, Fark Grab Hands, Go Out Picking Daisies MDoAP 1 Fark,MHA 56505 GO-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,MHA 62692 Space Pirate Treaty MDoAP 1 MHA,PPO 104544 The Mostly Harmless R&R Accords MDP 1 R&R,MHA 91754 Hitchhikers in Camelot MDP 1 MHA,KofN 106177 MHApparatus ODoAP 1 MHA,App 110537 The Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA 45614 May The Force Protect Our Towels ODP 1 MHA,GPF 113117 An Umbrellievably MHAwesome Concordat ODP 1 Umb,MHA 93225 Los Accuerdos de Gatos de Naranja MDoAP 1 GATO,ODN 84171 The OsRavan Can Finally Leave His House Accords MDoAP 1 ODN,MK The Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 Int,ODN 67202 Clockwork Orange ODoAP 1 ODN,Hooligans 105544 The Classy Cat Accords 2.0 MDoAP 1 LoSS,GATO 89810 TLR-GATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TLR,GATO 102849 The Chairman Meow Accords MDoAP 1 Int,GATO 104676 The Brain-GATO ODP ODP 1 Brain,GATO Synergy: Reloaded ODoAP 1 GATO,TIO 108860 Auburn Rising Accords 2.0 MDoAP 1 GATO,TPF 111518 Nine Vision MDoAP 1 GATO,HB 111643 Spanish Cats Discover the Hidden Valley of Paradise MDoAP 1 GATO,SL 113520 A CatDog Ate My Homework Accords MDoAP 1 GATO,Hooligans 103964 The True Arachnoagricultural Accords ODP 1 AI,Fark 114168 Treaty of Strength and Honor MDoAP 1 Fark,Sparta 100992 R&R-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 R&R,Fark Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,Fark 62569 Two Suns In the Sunrise MDoAP 1 Fark,NPL 105092 Mirthful Dolphin Osculating A Puppy MDoAP 1 Fark,RIA The Internet Dating Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,VE 84587 The Pact Made on the Internet MDoAP 1 GOONS,Umb 58706 AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb 20424 The Parasolian Manifesto MDoAP 1 Umb,Int 111341 The Reaver Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,TOP 113478 The Tooter Pact MDoAP 1 Umb,OTR 113029 The Unholy Alliance MDoAP 1 TOP,MK 95905 TLR-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TLR,MK 102849 The Nominal Accords MDoAP 1 MK,NoR 104464 The Golden Shroom Accords MDoAP 1 MK,Alchemy 96376 The Psilocybin Accords MDoAP 1 MK,OTR 113709 The Spartay Continues MDoAP 1 TTK,Sparta 109183 The "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta 38166 Letter of Amity ToA 1 Sparta,OBR 106911 The Blacker Than The Blackest Black Times Infinity Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,AGW 109067 Gears of War MDoAP 1 Sparta,App 113338 Lacedaemon Order MDoAP 1 Sparta,Guru 113621 Rome meets Sparta ODoAP 1 Sparta,Legion 113904 FoB-Sparta MnDoAP MDoAP 1 Sparta,FoB 109194 Red on Black Accords ODP 1 Sparta,TTE 116170 The Mating Habits Of An Alliance ODoAP 1 TIO,R&R 114336 We're not so different, you and I MDoAP 1 R&R,NATO 110912 Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R 26415 The Astley Accords MDoAP 1 R&R,Echelon 114518 R&R-CRAP ODP ODP 1 R&R,CRAP GO for R&R at the bar MDoAP 1 R&R,Guru 91573 Call Me Maybe Accords MDoAP 1 AI,TORN 112338 The Guns of Anarchy Accords MDoAP 1 AI,ML 112621 AI-SNAFU MDoAP MDoAP 1 AI,SNAFU Argent Invests in AI stock!! MDoAP 1 AI,Argent 113968 Midnight Anarchy MDP 1 AI,Grämlins 114360 The Swiss Roll(ing) Accords MDoAP 1 AI,DT 113002 The Anarchist's Little Black Book ODoAP 1 AI,TPF 112939 Anarchy Inc invests in coffee futures ODoAP 1 AI,tJL 114160 Old School Treaty For A New Evolution MDoAP 1 AI,TENE 116551 Bear in The Woods ODoAP 1 TIO,MCXA TIO Has a Small Super Power MDoAP 1 TIO,LoSS 99860 The Pillage and Plunder Pact MDoAP 1 TIO,Argent 112499 The Big Blue Balls Accords MDoAP 1 TIO,NATO 113652 The Concordia Compact MDoAP 1 TSO,TOP 55130 TOP and Old Guard Protectorate 1 OG,TOP 38069 The Order of the Paradoxian Reapers MDoAP 1 TOP,OTR 112659 MI Platypus ODoAP 1 TOP,MI6 116382 The "RoK and a Hard Place" Pact MDoAP 1 NATO,RoK 110894 Piqua Criterion MDoAP 1 LSF,NATO The Covenant ODP 1 NATO,CCC 92696 The Purple Brothers Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,Invicta 73798 "Where Eagles Dare" Accords MDoAP 1 Legion,tLR 103337 THE TREATY OF CONSTANTINE THE GREAT ODP 1 Legion,CCC 109315 Invicta be Jelly Accords ODoAP 1 Legion,CSN 112626 Hell Freezes Over MDoAP 1 TPF,STA 96987 Treaty at Bakura MDP 1 NSO,TPF The Tango & Cash Accords MDoAP 1 SNAFU,TPF 86116 I married Miss Right, I just didn't know her first name was Always MDoAP 1 TSI,TPF 71080 The Tactical Tupperware Accords: "Come and get them!" MDoAP 1 TPF,ML 45886 The Philomena Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,UE 107155 Whiskey & Vodka DO Mix! MDoAP 1 TPF,Int 111845 # TDO: Neutral TLR-Hooligans MDoAP MDoAP 1 TLR,Hooligans 102849 GOONS-TLR MDOAP MDoAP 1 GOONS,TLR 102849 # FAN: No treaties # NoR: No treaties with weaker alliances The Zen Accords MDoAP 1 GOONS,VE 110920 The Wombet Entente Accords MDoAP 1 VE,MW 113465 Protection Agreement: Viridian Entente - Green Old Party Protectorate 1 VE,GOP 114057 Dark Masons MDP 1 DT,GLOF 114689 Mary Higgs Accords MDoAP 1 DT,LoSS 112258 The Templars of the Dominion Treaty ODoAP 1 DT,DRN 116431 Letter of Amity ToA 1 Pax,OBR Descendents of Avatar ODoAP 1 App,Pax The Komodo Eagle Accords MDoAP 1 NEW,DB4D 105962 In Search of the Warrior Spirit MDoAP 1 NEW,TORN 112611 NEW-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NEW,FEAR GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 TTK,GLOF Sudoku and Golf: An MDoAP MDoAP 1 GLOF,Sengoku 116505 Love for Blue and Bombs MDoAP 1 GDA,MCXA God's Holy Army of Bears v2 MDP 1 CCC,MCXA 104144 The Blood-Ice Accords MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA The Moss Acords ODoAP 1 MCXA,LoSS 108889 Multicolored GOD Treaty ODoAP 1 MCXA,GOD 109709 LSF sees Multicolored Rainbows ODoAP 1 MCXA,LSF 110446 Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact MDoAP 1 MCXA,TTK 112781 Hereno's Fictional Penis MDP 1 NSO,SL 104033 The Sith Combine MDoAP 1 NSO,Combine 109765 # GOONS: No treaties with weaker alliances # LoSS: No treaties with weaker alliances Never Cross a Terran Accords ODP 1 CCC,TTE 106295 LoA ToA 1 TTE,OBR 106105 Communists on Terra ODP 1 TTE,UCR 108984 Right meets Left PIAT 1 TTE,NEAT 105808 Bacon, Lettuce, & Treaty MDP 1 TTE,SC 112619 TTE-FCC PIAT PIAT 1 TTE,FCC 115888 Global Empire Accords ODP 1 TTE,GPF 116501 How Sheep's Bladders May be Employed to Prevent Global Earthquakes ODP 1 KofN,GPF 108591 WAPA-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC The North Wind Compact EDP 1 CCC,NADC 105306 NEATO Agreement ODP 1 CCC,NEAT 104130 Davey Jones meets his Maker PIAT 1 CCC,PPO 106141 Oxymoron Accords ODP 1 CCC,GOD 109546 The Odd Couple Accords ODP 1 CCC,RoK 111645 CCC-KoRT PIAT PIAT 1 CCC,KoRT LoA ToA 1 HB,OBR 107719 Throne Together Treaty ODP 1 HB,Hooligans 108650 House of Shadows ODP 1 HB,SE 110313 The Pirates Discover the Seven Kingdoms PIAT 1 HB,PPO 109598 D'accorde de Coalescence MDoAP 1 HB,DRN 116390 The “Never Say Never Again” Accords MDoAP 1 HB,MI6 116331 # 41+ # GOP: no treaties with weaker alliances Men o' Purple MDoAP MDoAP 1 Menotah,UPN 84695 The Mojo Mingling Treaty MDoAP 1 PhR,UPN 75847 The Euboean Accords MDoAP 1 USN,UPN 28624 Glowing Beer Accords MDoAP 1 Guru,NPL 105092 Letter of Amity ToA 1 STA,OBR FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN Love of the Pack Accords MDoAP 1 FEAR,Wolfpack 116013 GDA-ARES ODP ODP 1 GDA,ARES Menotah-GDA ODP ODP 1 Menotah,GDA USN-GDA MDP MDP 1 USN,GDA GDA-Apparatus ODP ODP 1 GDA,App The Puffin Armament MDoAP 1 DB4D,NADC 114806 The GUARD Treaty MDoAP 1 TTK,NADC 114253 Echelon-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon 70868 NADC-TSI MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSI,NADC TTK-Ragnarok ODP ODP 1 TTK,RoK CSN-TTK MDoaP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN 29442 CRAP-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CRAP GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,GOD With Honor Comes Templars ODoAP 1 DB4D,TTK 113967 Templars Sitting aRound the Table PIAT 1 TTK,KoRT 111367 Knights Riding on Eagles ODoAP 1 TTK,tLR 111089 The Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CSN 58014 "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 CRAP-RIA PIAT PIAT 1 RIA,CRAP Cacti in the Orient ODP 1 RIA,SL 113520 Nuclear Insanity Accords II: Mutually Assured Destruction MDoAP 1 RIA,NPL 105092 The Brave and the Bold Accords MDP 1 RIA,ARES OBR-RoTR Protectorate Treaty Protectorate 1 OBR,RoTR The Treaty of Toronto ODoAP 1 DRN,tJL 116734 The Righteous Honor Accords MDoAP 1 DB4D,TORN 113550 It Was Consensual, I Swear! ODoAP 1 DB4D,Invicta 113094 CRAPpy Commonwealth MDoAP 1 CRAP,CSN 106704 That GOD-Damned Treaty! MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN 40472 The Vigorous Enjoyment Accords MDoAP 1 CSN,Invicta 114077 CSN-NPL MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,NPL 110297 Rise and Shine ODP 1 SUN,tLR 109807 The Isotopes of Solar Wind ODP 1 SUN,ION 110321 Sol Invictus Accords PIAT 1 Invicta,SUN 114080 Secret Agent....Vikings MDoAP 1 MI6,Valhalla 116646 The Southpaw Revolution Pact MDoAP 1 Int,tR 65211 The Revolushunary Trublmakrsh MDoAP 1 Int,Hooligans 105505 # Valhalla: No treaties with weaker alliances Wombat Crap Pile Accords ODP 1 MW,CRAP 112752 # AO: No treaties with weaker alliances Whisky Accords MDP 1 WAPA,tLR 103228 Two Pariahs in a Pod MDoAP 1 USN,Invicta 75903 Right from the Horse's Mouth MDoAP 1 Invicta,tLR The Invictran Ocean Accords ODP 1 OCN,Invicta 110594 # MW: No treaties with weaker alliances Nuclear Darkness Accords II MDoAP 1 GOD,NPL 110352 The Welcome to the FUTURE! Accords MDoAP 1 NPL,TORN 113720 Intercontinental Parrot Powered Tactical Missiles: Mark II: ODoAP 1 NPL,PPO 109354 Master Blaster’s Steam Powered Methane MDoAP 1 App,NPL 109990 # Wolfpack: No treaties with weaker alliances Argent-GPF ODP ODP 1 Argent,GPF 108759 The Crackle’s Cousin Accords ODoAP 1 Argent,UE 111051 Silver Katana Compact MDoAP 1 Argent,Sengoku 114638 # RoTR: No treaties with weaker alliances Lumina Sanguis MDoAP 1 AB,Sengoku 116208 # SNAFU: No treaties with weaker alliances Bio Cordially Hazardous Agreement ODoAP 1 App,Bio 110552 # CoJ: No treaties with weaker alliances GOD-Kaskus ODoAP ODoAP 1 GOD,Kaskus 110631 # RoK: No treaties with weaker alliances # OG: No treaties with weaker alliances # FoB: No treaties with weaker alliances # KoRT: No treaties with weaker alliances Créole-OBR LoA ToA 1 OBR,Créole 105055 # Sengoku: No treaties with weaker alliances # Echelon: No treaties with weaker alliances The Tsunami Accords ODP 1 OCN,Avalanche 108272 Today's Special Treaty ODoAP 1 tJL,SC 113739 GPF-TENE ODP ODP 1 TENE,GPF Alliance through Marriage Contract MDP 1 GPF,PPO 113841 Birds of a Feather 2 MDoAP 1 tLR,Menotah # 81+ The Kyoto Commune MDoAP 1 LSF,SL 113520 Letter of Amity ToA 1 Menotah,OBR The Wacka Flocka Flame Accords ODP 1 TORN,Nebula-X 95114 Gucci Gucci Accords ODP 1 TORN,SE 112275 The Dude Accords ODoAP 1 OCN,TORN 112740 TORN-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 TORN,FEAR 116013 TORN-Wolfpack MDoAP MDoAP 1 TORN,Wolfpack 116241 The Reapers of Oblivion Compact MDoAP 1 OTR,TSO 113356 USN Puts a Hat On 'Em MDoAP 1 Menotah,USN 67317 LSF-NEAT ODP ODP 1 LSF,NEAT LSF-UCR MDoAP MDoAP 1 LSF,UCR 107974 # Ubercon: Independent History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD *February 18th: NS update, added Argent and re-ordered lists *February 18th: Added TPF-FEAR Treaty Upgrade to MADP *February 26th: NS update and various treaties added *March 7th: NS update, FOK-PC, UPN-ODN *March 13th: USN-NpO *March 14th: NS update, various treaties/cancellations (please check your alliance) *March 15th: Added NOVA's treaties etc. (not sure if permitted, remove if necessary) *March 26th: VE and OV treaty cancellations, MK-FOK MDP, Argent-TOP MDP *March 27th: Added GOD-Tuatha De Danann protectorate. *March 28th: NS update, MK-NpO PIAT *March 28th: Added The Brigade to alliance listing. Added Sparta treaties with: Alpha Omega, The Brigade and =Western Empire=. Added the NOIR bloc to the bloc listing. Fixed the Sparta/MHA treaty (changed from MDP to MDoAP). *March 29th: Added INT/TGE MDoAP *March 29th: Added =WE=, DF, Nemesis, Brigade, FnKa, ARES, ROCK, =LOST=, TAB, FCC, NX, LEN, TOH, SLCB, iFOK, The Brain, IPA, CoIN, Fly, LOUD, 57th, CRAP, ACV, and Apocalypse. Added Teen Titans, Power Rangers, Nexus, Bastion, and SF-TT. Added ODP blocs: OUT, Agora, Amber Accords, NOIR, and Aqua ICE. Removed expired PC-Valhalla. *March 30th: MA-NPO and MA-UPN treaties canceled. Adding FnKa-Int ODP. *March 31st: TFD-Fark canceled, LoSS removed from Agora. Adding Gre-MK MDoAP, Gre-Argent MDoAP, RoK-TGE ODP. *April 2nd: CCC-TGE ODP, RoK-MK ODP the following treaty has odd characters that make it annoying to save the file. "The "New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ" Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO" *April 4th: A tad late, but LEN and CSN signed a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Marown Lovers Accords. *April 18th: Full NS and treaty update *April 19th: Added Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO to NOIR ODP bloc. *April 21st: Various cancellations and errors fixed *May 14th: Added Immortals-USN MDoAP *May 17th: Complete NS and treaty update *June 8th: Full update *June 17th: Full update *June 18th: minor fix to Athens in the alliances list. they had both a space and a tab after there name which made a giant orange box. change only removes Athens, not a full fix. i cant figure out whats wrong there but it has to do with there entry in the alliance .txt file. *June 26th: OG removed from Citadel, changed STA-MK and STA-NV MDPs to MDoAPs. *June 28th: Update. Athens re-instated; try changing your viewpoint, their entry is fine *July 7th: Update *August 7th: updated *August 7th: changed Silence-RIA PIAT to MDP, commented out defunct alliance's treaties. *August 9th: put a # in front of the Legion-ODN treaty. can someone confirm this? *August 11th: UPN-NpO MDoAP and NoR-DT MDoAP added *August 17th: Legion-Vahalla MDP to MDoAP *August 26th: Update *September 8th: Update *September 12th: Removed some old ODN treaties *September 17th: Cancelled WAPA's ODPs with GR and Athens *September 18th: ADI added to Ragnablok *September 19th: Removed Athens-Invicta PIAT *September 21st: Treaty update *September 29th: Added Silence MDP with Fark *September 29th: Added The Federation to Nexus bloc *October 4th: Update *October 15th: Update *October 27th: Removed UPN from Poseidon and NV-UPN MDoAP. WSC and Purqua removed as they do not exist anymore. *October 28th: M*A*S*H Legion MDoAP added *November 1st: Updated *November 20th: Updated *November 22nd: finally removed tLC from Frostbite. MK-ODN treaty upgraded. *November 23rd: BAPS Olympus MDoAP added *December 13th: Updated *December 26th: Removed cancelled TOOL treaties. (NPO, MHA, TGE, etc) *December 27th: Removed remnants of Moon/Orion/SSSW18 and treaties involving R&R, ODN, and FOK! Removed PWN and edited Ragnablok. Removed TORN-MHA MDoAP and added FoB/=LOST= MDoAP. *December 29th: Updated *January 1st 2010: VA, MA MDP deleted *January 16th: Updated *January 28th: Updated *February 18th: Updated. And one year anniversary! *March 23rd: Update *April 10th: Update *April 12th: WTF-NADC Friendship Pact canceled on Apr. 8th *April 24th: Update *May 6th: Update *May 7th: Added GOD-GOONS MDoAP *May 23rd: Update *June 5th: Update *June 22nd: Update *July 3rd: Added in GUN,RDD,UCN,Echelon,Europa, added in their treaties, updated other NATO & NADC treaties, and fixed errors associated with typing "ToA" instead of "TOA" *July 14th: Updated. 'TOA' change reverted (it's not an error :P). NS list is top 80 but the extra information added in previous update is retained. *July 14th: Updated PnL bloc. *July 20th: Removed all recent treaty cancellations (ODN, Legion, IRON, TOOL, all TAB treaties, and some old forgotten treaty cancellations) *July 27th: Update/merge *July 29th: Added TOOL-TPF MDoAP (How was this missing?) and TOOL-Brig MDoAP *August 24th: Update/merge, and fix SPAM/MEP (had a space not a tab) *August 27th: Fixed two PC treaties *October 4th: Update/merge. Including Fark leaving SF and MK cancellations *October 5th: Update to Legacy, CSN Treaty Wappas (talk • ) 18:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *October 9th: Deleted NADC-NPO Friendship treaty. *October 23rd: Update *October 23rd: Added names for Fark-SF treaties, add Fark-GOD MDoAP, removed NATO-RoK ODP, removed TTK-Valhalla MDoAP, removed =LOST=-IAA MDoAP, removed NSO-IRON MDoAP, removed UCN, GGA, and GUN treaties under 80+ as they are defunct *October 24rd: Removed Valhalla-MA treaty *November 30th: Update Valhalla, remove Kronos from the list *December 17th: Removed PnL Train bloc *December 20th: upgraded the WB Accords to MDoAP Wappas (talk • ) 19:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *January 2nd 2011: Update and merge *May 11th: Major update *May 12th: Fixed treaties mentioned in OWF thread after Bob's major update. 2nd Edit: Also updated NADC,NATO,GDA,UBD,TFD,Echelon,TSI,RDD,AB,Legion treaties (and perhaps a few other alliances I forgot) *June 20th: Fixed treaties file that was corrupted, updated all treaties since last update including XX,Mjolnir,Blunity,Non Grata and The Last Remnants. *June 22nd: Updated nslist, alliances, and treaties files. Stats and alliances updated as of the 20th, treaties updated as of the 22nd. (Kochers) *August 13th: Full update (some missing treaties for new alliances) *August 13th: Removed GOD-SOS and GOD-Legacy treaties *October 9th: Updated all treaties from August 2011 to date, plus all treaties of top 10 alliances reviewed & updated. (Kochers) *May 18th, 2012: Updated NSlist, alliances, and treaties list. Top 10 AA's treaties have been audited. Also, added treatytypes file (Kochers) *August 20th, 2012: Updated NSlist, alliances, and treaties list. Updated 18 major AA treaties, plus all AAs new to the top 80. (Kochers) *November 21st, 2012: Updated NSlist, alliances, and treaties list. Nominal treaties updated, mainly AAs new to top 80. *January 1, 2013: Removed Umb-BN and Umb-Sym treaties due to both BN and Symphony disbanding in late 2012 *May 19th, 2013: Updated NSlist, alliances, and treaties list. Added treaties for all AAs new to the top 80. (Kochers)